frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz.23
Okienny wykusz prywatnej jej komnaty południowych wysp był idealny, by skulić się na miękkiej kanapie wyścielonej na parapecie – Elsa, z nogami podciągniętymi pod brodę, obejmując je rękoma, wyglądała w obszernym nocnym stroju wykończonym szeroką, lekką falbaną, niczym zagubione we mgle dziecko bądź dusza nieszczęśliwie zmarłej kobiety, która nie odnalazła swego zbawienia, swej drogi, by móc wreszcie opuścić ziemski padół, który tak źle ją potraktował. Patrzyła przez okno, warkocz przerzucony przez ramię był ścisły, gęsty. Jedyne światło w pomieszczeniu padało z okolonego marmurem kominka, igrało na tak kontrastowej, niemalże białej figurze, okolonej tłem nieba niby nocnego, choć dopiero co nastał wieczór. Wymówiła się chorobą, odprawiła dwórki na wieczerzę, tak samo jak i Annę, wciąż będącą w stolicy Południowych Wysp. Druga noc po ślubie – pierwsza po nocy poślubnej. Elsa czuła się dziwnie. Drzwi uchyliły się – pojawiła się w nich Anna, wciąż ubrana jak do kolacji, i zdziwiła się widząc mdło jasną sylwetkę siostry siedzącej przy oknie. -Dlaczego nie jesteś w łożu? Przecież mówiłaś, że zaczynasz zapadać na przeziębienie. W ogóle, zabawne: panujesz nad lodem i śniegiem, nie odczuwasz właściwie zimna, a i tak się przeziębiasz!- zaczęła trajkotać Anna, zbliżając się do swojej siostry i królowej tanecznym krokiem. Elsa jednak zwróciła ku niej twarz, w której wyrazie było... Coś... Anna zatrzymała się wpół kroku. -Elsiu, czyżby cię coś trapiło...? Czy król Feliks był... Niedelikatny? Bo od rana zdajesz się być taką nieobecną- zmartwiła się księżniczka. -Ja... Dalej mogłabym zwabić jednorożca- odparła niegłośno królowa: młodsza z cór Arendelle, zadziwiona tym wyznaniem, zamrugała, nie rozumiejąc do końca. -Ale... Jak to możliwe? Czy on... Nie miał...- odkaszlnęła Anna zmieszana, ściszyła głos. -Męskich sił...? -Och, miał!- odpowiedziała Elsa, odchylając głowę, by wesprzeć ją o ścianę. -Ja... Drżałam pod jego dotykiem. Tak bardzo się bałam! I Feliks... „Nie chcę twej krzywdy, pani” rzekł, naciął przedramię moim nożykiem do listów, krew wytarł w prześcieradła, by... Wiesz przecież... Ja, cały ten czas przed ślubem, byłam dlań taka nieprzyjemna, chłodna, on zaś traktuje mnie jak równą sobie, jak... Człowieka. Nie wiem czy tak dobrym jest aktorem, czy, być może, rzeczywiście osobą o miłościwym sercu?- głos Elsy drżał równie mocno, jak całe jej spięte przerażeniem ciało poprzedniej nocy po tym, jak dworzanie króla oraz jej dwórki ułożyli ich oboje w jej łożu i odeszli, by wrócić dopiero rano i sprawdzić, czy świeżo poślubiona Feliksowi małżonka zakrwawiła prześcieradła. -Nie może być, przecież wszystkich uszu dobiegła jego przechwałka, jakoby tej nocy był w głębi Arendelle i stopił śniegi naszych gór! -Anno, przecież wiem, co działo się za zamkniętymi drzwiami mej alkowy!- jęknęła Elsa, nie chcąc już więcej słyszeć o... Zwiedzaniu Arendelle. Cała ta sytuacja była żenująca: władczyni lodu oraz śniegu miała wrażenie, że każde teraz męskie spojrzenie biegnie za nią, wyobraża sobie jej ciało, gdyż stała się w ich oczach jedynie kolejną małżonką kolejnego władcy: kobietą ujarzmioną. Kobietą, której zadaniem jest rozchylanie ud by przyjąć męża bądź wypchnąć jego potomka dziewięć księżyców później. -Elsia... To chyba miło, iż nie wziął cię siłą? Iż do niczego cię nie przymuszał...? -Tak, ja... Tak, zdaje się, że masz rację- jej głos zdradzał zmęczenie nadmiarem krytych wewnątrz niepewności oraz śnieżnych burz. Uniosła bezbarwne spojrzenie na siostrę, okręcając bezwiednie obrączkę – cieniutki pierścień z białego złota uformowany tak, by wyglądał jak warkocz. -Powinnam chyba odpocząć. -Owszem, powinnaś. Przekażę Heddzie, gdy dwórki powrócą z wieczerzy, by nikt cię nie budził, a gdyby król przyszedł cię... Nawiedzić, by poinformowała go o twym złym samopoczuciu- Anna troskliwie się zaoferowała pomagając siostrze jednocześnie zejść z parapetu. Zobaczyła blady, pełen podzięki uśmiech. -Byłabym wdzięczna- odparła królowa przez moment przetrzymując dłoń siostry. -W takim razie idź już, legnij do snu. -Może jednak zostanę wraz z tobą czekając na...- Anna nie dała jej dokończyć, okręcając władczynię i pchając jej plecy ku komnacie sypialnej. -Nie, Elsia! Marsz spać, potrzebne ci to niczym słońce w czerwcu, znaczy się, że bardzo! Nie ma marudzenia, padniesz mi jeszcze i zmuszona będę wydorośleć, i spoważnieć, i zacząć być królową i... Nie, nie, won do łoża!- rozgadała się wesoło Anna, otwierając drzwi przed Elsą, która zatrzymała się przed progiem, uścisnęła siostrzyczkę. -Dziękuję, Anno. Jesteś cudowną siostrą- stwierdziła, po czym zniknęła w ciemnej komnacie, a jej siostrzyca zamknęła za nią drzwi. Marzec Kolejna ceremonia – nie tak wystawna, nie ściągająca przez poprzedzające ją tygodnie kolejnych gości, urządzona naprędce, by Elsa mogła z uniesioną głową nosić tytuł oraz koronę królowej Południowych Wysp. Biskup umieścił na jej jasnej główce, pośród prostych, lejących się włosów wąski otok z żółtego złota zdobny fioletowymi aleksandrytami. Otok przypominał zwyczajną, męską koronę, był jedynie ponad połowę niższy, w miejscach szczytowych, którym nadane były kształty zdobnych krzyży, przyjmując wysokość zaledwie kciuka. Gośćmi byli ambasadorowie przebywający akurat w dworze Południowców, a także dworzanie sami w sobie – nikt więcej. Na ceremonię wszyscy oderwali się od cichych narad, map oraz rachunków: ilu mamy gotowych do walki, ilu trzeba przyuczyć pod miecz. Królowa, teraz już podwójna królowa, wciąż była czysta. I wyjątkowo poważna. Miała na sobie ciemną suknię, skromną, barwy nocnego, bezksiężycowego nieba – niemal idealnie czarną, wyszywaną równie skromnie złotą nicią wzdłuż dolnej krawędzi spódnicy oraz wzdłuż idealnie wąskich rękawów. Barwy koszuli oraz spódnicy, te skrajnie ciemne niebieskości, odróżniało się od czerni jedynie dzięki zestawieniu ich z czarnym niczym węgiel, aksamitnym gorsetem bez ramiączek, wykończonym złotymi koronkami i haftem ze złotych koralików na piersi. Zimowa mgła snuła się po podwórzu, a Elsa czuła się dziwnie w klimacie tak... Łagodnym w porównaniu z surowością zim Arendelle. Praktycznie nie było tu śniegu, jedynie mgły i mgły i deszcze je przecinające niczym szare, ledwo widoczne strugi. Mgły, które zdawały się zatapiać wszystko wokół niczym rozlane na makietę miasteczka mleko, wzbudzały w młodej królowej niepokój, gdy ta przyglądała się światu poza pałacem ze strzelniczych mostków biegnących po murach wokół siedziby jej męża. Mimo niemożliwości odczuwania zimna otulała się szczelniej peleryną, gdy tylko nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegał wzdłuż kręgosłupa – właśnie na blankach została zaskoczona przez Heddę tuż przed swoją koronacją. Dwórka, owijając się płaszczem, rzuciła tylko pełna rzeczowej powagi, dokładnie jak cały dwór od tygodnia, odkąd tylko dotarły ich uszu wieści o królowej matce i Hansie: „Już czas, jaśnie pani”. Elsa poczuła ciężar nowej korony, widziała w oczach Feliksa siedzącego na tronie nieopodal, gdy ona pochylała się przed duchownym, dziwny rodzaj zaufania bądź nadziei. Jakby oczekiwał, że, jako królowa, będzie mu równoprawną w staraniach o zachowanie spójności kraju. Zwróciła się ku zebranym gościom, odśpiewano hymn, wszyscy pokłonili się jej jako nowej władczyni. Zstąpiła po schodach, odebrała od Heddy swoją pelerynę biskupiego koloru, mającą obszerny kaptur, zapięła ją pod szyją swoją klasyczną, diamentową zapinką w kształcie płatka śniegu. Król zbliżył się cicho, nadstawił jej ramię, i gdy we dwoje opuścili pałacową kaplicę, świadkowie koronacji pośpiesznie, dalej poważni, o twarzach poszarzałych od cienia rzucanego przez mgłę za oknami, podnieśli się z kościelnych ław, zbili w grupki. Opuściwszy uświęcone miejsce rychło znów zaczęli szeptać: „Zbroją się”, „Rozsiewają oszczerstwo, jakoby królowa rzuciła na króla urok”, „Lady Ingaborg będzie próbować osadzić Hansa na tronie” - wszyscy brzmieli jakby najgorsze obawy i te wszystkie półsłówka miały się spełnić. -Moja pani...- zaczął Feliks. Rzadko ze sobą mówili, czy to publicznie, czy to prywatnie, czy to na ważne czy błahe tematy. -Mój panie- odparła sztywno, pozwalając się prowadzić ku własnym komnatom, niewzruszona, jak zawsze dla wszystkich mając łagodną twarz władczyni. -Trzeba ci się ze dworem swoim przenieść do pałacu w Laaeso- młoda władczyni zesztywniała w jednej chwili, zastygła w miejscu, rzucając mężowi zimne, pełne lodowatego wyrzutu spojrzenie. Feliks nie ugiął się pod tym wzrokiem, zniósł go dzielnie, a jego zielone, połyskujące niepokojem o piękną małżonkę królową, oczy, nie ochłodziły się ani na chwilę. Mimo tego, że Elsa wyrwała dłoń ze zgięcia jego łokcia, on złapał ją za zimną dłoń. Poczuł wielkie zimno, jakby królowa, świadomie bądź nie, zaczęła zamrażać jego palce. Zacisnął więc jej drobną, pajęczą dłoń o długich, bladych palcach, na tle śniegu bądź mgły zdających się mieć w sobie coś z przezroczystości lodu i lekkości sypkiego, śnieżnego puchu, mocniej. Zmarszczył lekko brew, nie chcąc znać jej sprzeciwu. -Będziesz tam bezpieczną, jaśnie pani. Odejmiesz mi swym posłuszeństwem zmartwienia o twe zdrowie oraz życie. Wiadomym jest przecie, że jeśli zdrajcy dostaną cię w swoje ręce...- zimna niczym lodowy posąg kobieta lekko rozluźniła się, położyła na ich splecionych dłoniach drugą swoją rączkę, spojrzała nieco przychylniej w oczy męża i jej króla. Nie dała mu jednak dokończyć. -Gdy dostaną mnie w swe ręce może i zostanę stracona, jednak zabiorę ze sobą na wody Styksu jak najwięcej z nich- była pełna monarszej pewności siebie, obraz dumy sprawiający, że nawet król Feliks poczuł się niczym karcony żak. Zmarszczył czoło, chcąc jednak nalegać. -Nie! Mój panie, jestem teraz nie tylko twą żoną, ale i królową Południowych Wysp. A ponad wszystko nie jestem niewiastą bezbronną. Wraz z tobą stanę na czele naszej armii, wraz z tobą pójdę w bój- cofnęła dłonie, splotła je na podołku, a świeżo nałożona jej na skronie korona zalśniła w krótkim rozbłysku światła migoczącego świecami kandelabru. Mężczyzna zatchnął się, chcąc jej zakazać, nie pozwolić na podobną nierozwagę – wypuścił jednak powoli powietrze z płuc, rezygnując z tego zamiaru, jakby było w Elsie coś nadającego opcji wydawania jej jakichś poleceń posmaku piołunu. Jakby jej słowa miały moc prawodawczą, jej osoba zaś powagę konstytucji. *** To był ten dzień. Król w zbroi dosiadał potężnego bojowego rumaka, zaś królowa, miast gorsetu mająca na czerwonej niczym tętnicza krew sukni napierśnik, dosiadała drobnego, zgrabnego araba o idealnie białej sierści i niebieskich oczach. Koszula jej sukni miała wysoką stójkę wyszywaną srebrem, długie rękawy ściśle przylegające do rąk, zdobne równie szerokim i bogatym wzorem ze srebrnej nici ciągnącym się od nasady stójki, przez wierzchołki ramion, aż po nadgarstki skryte pod szerokimi, stalowymi mankietami. Ramiona skrywały się pod blachami naramienników przymocowanych ruchomo do napierśnika. Włosy, ciasno zebrane w warkocz, który następnie zwinięty został w sztywny kok nad karkiem, przyozdabiał niekoniecznie pierwszej świeżości wieniec z wawrzynu hodowanego w pałacowej oranżerii. Szeroka, jeździecka spódnica została udrapowana na końskim grzbiecie – królowa siedziała w siodle po męsku, majestatyczna, piękna, zadziwiająco sprawiając wrażenia odpowiedniej osoby w odpowiednim miejscu. Oboje, król i królowa, mieli upięte na ramionach białe chlamidy z ciężkiego aksamitu – zamiarem ich użycia była imitacja śniegu. Śniegu, który, jako rzecz zimna, acz naturalna, nigdy nie był winny. Elsa swój płaszcz nakazała upiąć przy pomocy broszy z białego złota w kształcie płatka śniegu, o ramionach wysadzanych skrzącymi się niczym najczystszy lód diamentami. -Kiedy dotrą?- Elsa wyłamywała palce, przemierzając wojskowy namiot swego małżonka prędkim krokiem w tę i we w tę, jakby była tkwiącym w klatce stworzeniem. Widmo wojny zaczęło po cichu, nieco wstydliwie, zbliżać do siebie króla i królową. Elsa wiele spędzała czasu w jego namiocie, zwyczajnie poszukując towarzystwa osoby równie mocno jak ona sama świadomej, że przegranie tej bitwy będzie dla nich śmiertelną pułapką, zaś wygrana nie będzie wcale oznaczała powrotu spokoju. -Jutro- odparł zbliżając się do małżonki, by zamknąć jej nadgarstki we własnych dużych, acz delikatnych, dłoniach. Zatrzymała się, zadarła na niego twarz pełną niepewności, oddech jej zadrżał. -Chciałabym, aby potyczka już się rozpoczęła, a najlepiej by już była rozstrzygnięta- westchnęła, wtulając policzek w dłoń mężczyzny, który, uwolniwszy jej przegub, sięgnął do jej miękkiej, chłodnej twarzy. Przymknęła oczy poszukując w cieple skóry króla Feliksa spokoju dla śnieżnej burzy szalejącej agresywnie w jej wnętrzu. -Boję się tak bardzo, że czeka nas zguba! Zaciężni wojacy mej świekry... -Nie poczynią nawet zbyt wielkich spustoszeń pośród naszych żołnierzy, moja pani- uniósł jedną dłoń Elsy do ust i ucałował zimne palce, leciutko szorstkie i lśniące od pokrywającego je szronu. Otworzyła oczy, zadarła znów twarz, nie kryła już nawet niepokoju. -Cóż jednak będzie, jeśli się mylisz, mój panie?- jej słowa były ciche, właściwie niesłyszalne, niczym szept płatka śniegu opadającego na grubą już warstwę śnieżnego puchu. -Zginę wtedy za swą ojczyznę, tobie zaś mus będzie uciekać jak najdalej... -Nie dać się pojmać- dokończyła niemal bezmyślnie, jak gdyby powtarzali ten zapasowy plan już od przynajmniej tygodnia, dzień w dzień, prawie godzinę w godzinę. -Dokładnie- skinął głową, przyciągając ją do siebie. Nie cofnęła się: przytuliła czoło do sztywnej materii marynarki swojego męża, mocno zaciskając powieki, czując jak silne dłonie chronią jej plecy przed fałszem, przed Brutusami wszelkiej maści. Dłonie opierała o klapy marynarki Feliksa – stały się ciepłe, jak na jej możliwości. Lekko odchyliła ramiona, uniosła głowę. Jednocześnie sięgnęli po swoje usta, smakując wzajemnego strachu oraz śliny. Wszystko wokół stało się jak rozmazane, jakby mgła wdarła się i do namiotu – Feliks przesunął dłonie po plecach żony, przemknął po jej pośladkach, chwycił mocno, a ona we współpracy w chwilę potem oplotła nogami mężowską, wąską jak na męską, gibką, talię. Feliks podtrzymywał ją, ona zaś trzymała się go mocno. I nie patrzyli na świat wokół. Jedyną myślą, którą zdawali sobie przekazywać wraz z każdym kolejnym zbyt długim zetknięciem spragnionych warg było: „Łoże!”. Król, nieco na oślep, powędrował, nie odrywając zachwyconego wzroku od tej cudownej twarzy wiszącej właściwie nad jego własną, twarzy, która nagle przestała być kamienna: i widać było na niej podobny zachwyt, i podobne zdziwienie, i podobne pożądanie. Odnalazł na oślep dwa arrasy będące wzajemnymi przedłużeniami przedstawionej na nich sceny polowania, zawieszone w przejściu między główną częścią jego namiotu, a przylegającą do niego sypialnią. Gdy dotarli we dwoje do łoża, jego jedwabny plastron, niemal zdarty z szyi przez Elsę, leżał już dawno na podłodze, zupełnie jak peleryna podbita kunami. Czuł też jak małżonka, nie patrząc co robi, majstruje palcami przy guzikach koszuli. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale dotyk zimnych dłoni królowej u nasady szyi sprawił, że Feliks jedynie przyspieszył rzucając ją na okrutnie wręcz miękki materac: nie leżała bezwładnie, od razu uniosła się na łokciu, pociągnęła za mężowską marynarkę: „No chodź, chodź!” zdawała się mówić swoim pośpiechem, on zaś nie pozostawał jej dłużnym, usiłując rozpinać zręcznie wszyte haftki jej gorsetu i całować zimno jej karku jednocześnie. Czuł te lodowate palce wędrujące po jego piersi zbyt prędko, jakby uciekały przed pożarem. Przyspieszone oddechy ludzkie i niedyskretne westchnięcia królewskiego łoża. Ubrania rozrzucone wokół. Jedwabie, aksamity, złote i srebrne plamki przeplatające materie w formie guzików, koronek, haftów. Noc zapadała wolniej niż wtedy, gdy miało się to wszystko stać. Ukołysali się wzajemnie do snu – ona dziwnie rozgrzana, on zaś odczuwający plamy mrozu tam, gdzie małżonka zaciskała palce wyginając się pod nim łukowato z zamkniętymi oczyma i półotwartymi usteczkami, które uwalniały ciche jęknięcie. Król Feliks, charakterystycznie spokojny, jakby odkrył niebo, obudził się pierwszy w wychłodzonym namiocie. Nagi przy swojej małżonce, która wtulała drobne, kształtne plecy w jego pierś. Nogi mieli splątane, jakby dopiero co skończyli miłosne rozgrywki. Niemalże białe włosy jego królowej rozsypane były na poduszkach, odkrywały idealnie łagodny spadek zza ucha ku wcięciu między szyją a barkiem i dalsze wzniesienie ku białemu wzgórzu jej kanciastego, słodkiego ramienia – wycisnął na nim równie słodki pocałunek, pod ciężkim okryciem pierzyny wsuwając rękę we wcięcie jej talii, by przycisnąć ją do siebie mocniej. Już nie miała szansy mu uciec, nieprawdaż? Już byli jednym ciałem. Poruszyła się sennie, powoli – okręciła się pod jego ramieniem, spojrzała rozmarzenie zamglonymi oczyma w jego twarz. -Witaj, moja miła- szepnął jej niemal w usta, lekko się pochylając. Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. -Witaj, najdroższy- odparła jeszcze ciszej, unosząc lekko głowę. Wargi zetknęły się tak leciutko, jakby musnęły się dwa puchowe piórka wypadłe z poduszki. Na początku nieśmiało uniosła dłoń do jego twarzy – rude loki opadały mu na twarz i w okolice ucha. Dwoma niepewnymi palcami przesunęła te niesforne kosmyki według własnego upodobania. Nagle spoważniała w jego objęciu, zdawało się, że skuliła się w sobie. Feliks odruchowo przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie. -To dzisiaj- prawie nie wydała głosu. Była przerażona. I zdruzgotana. Odkryła wieczorną porą szczęście w małżeństwie, którego niegdyś tak bardzo nie chciała, zaś południem dnia kolejnego oboje mogli zginąć. Król położył się obok, już luźno, wtulił twarz w zagłębienie między ramieniem żony a jej szyją, we włosy które tam udrapowały się niczym najcenniejszy z jedwabiów. -Wiem- odpowiedział prosto, z westchnięciem, a jej szyję podrażnił ciepły oddech. -Jaśnie panie!- głos służby za wejściem z dwóch zawieszonych w roli przepierzenia gobelinów. Feliks uśmiechnął się w szyję małżonki – Elsa zaś zesztywniała, nie wiedząc, co robić w tej sytuacji. Była naga! Wokół leżały ich stroje, rozrzucone, o matko! -Feliks!- sapnęła spanikowana, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i zbierając panicznie jak największą ilość pierzyny, by zasłonić niemal każdy skrawek ciała. Król, rozbawiony lekko, uniósł się po prostu na łokciu, przytulił twarz tym razem do jej brzucha, na co poczuła dreszcz biegnący ku materacowi. -Ja... Przestań- jęknęła. -Coś trzeba zrobić, powiedzieć... -Przyjdź później i przyprowadź dwórkę królowej!- zawołał zawadiacko Feliks, delikatnymi dłońmi układając Elsę na powrót pośród piernatów. Zarzucił jedną jej nogę na ramię, zaczął całować w okolicach kolana – najpierw próbowała protestować: „Dzisiaj bitwa, trzeba się... Przygotować... Feliks...”, zaraz jednak dała się przekonać królewską charyzmą i z zachęcającym uśmiechem poddała się obowiązkom małżeńskiej łożnicy. *** Dwa konie obok siebie – jeden idealnie czarny, wielki, potężny, dosiadany przez wbitego w zbroję króla, z którego ramion spływała biała peleryna, zaś hełm zdobił otok symbolizujący koronę; drugi zaś rumak, idealnie biały, dosiadała jego małżonka. Nieco za nimi stali chorąży ściskając chorągiew Południowych Wysp – bo w tym wypadku walczyli razem, jako jedno ciało i jeden umysł. Król sięgnął po dłoń Elsy, ona zaś odnalazła ją bez odwrócenia nawet wzroku od armii wroga migoczącej naprzeciw stalą, jakby wiedziona nowym zmysłem: kochaniem. Kwiecień -Jak to: nie ma jej królewskiej mości?!- Anna wciąż pachniała morzem, Kristoff ułożył dłonie na jej ramionach, by nie rzuciła się na męża swej siostrzycy. Młodsza z cór Arendelle, gdy tylko dotarł do niej pchnięty kurier, mówiący o rodzącym się spisku królowej Ingaborg i Hansa, spisku, którego celem było Elsę, zwaną przez nich wiedźmą, wrzucić na stos, zaś na tronie usadzić Hansa jako „jedynego godnego korony” syna Ingaborg, oderwała się od wszelkich zajęć, nakazała Benevolusowi zająć się Arendelle – i choć była świadoma, przekazano to też przez tego samego kuriera, że bitwa zapewne odbyła się już bądź odbędzie podczas najbliższych dni, kiedy ona wciąż tkwić będzie na pokładzie statku... Musiała. Musiała płynąć do siostry. Zabrała Kristoffa, by koił strach wypływający na jej twarz bladością, zesztywniający jej mięśnie, sprawiający, że nie mówiła niemal nic siedząc i patrząc po prostu w przestrzeń kajuty. Przygrywał na lutni, gdy miała się gorzej, gdy miała się lepiej zaś zajmował ją grą w karty. Mieli dobre wiatry, dopłynęli w osiem dni – czyli o dziewięć dni zbyt późno. Anna miała w sobie tylko wściekłość i rozpacz i niedowierzanie, że chyba straciła ostatnią bliską jej krwią osobę, siostrę, którą kochała tak mocno – nie dostrzegła więc tego co handlarz lodu, a mianowicie jak papierowa wydawała się być skóra króla Feliksa, jak mocno zaszklone pełne podobnej rozpaczy oczy, a mankiety miał nie zapięte. -Bitwa zakończyła się sukcesem. Pojmaliśmy zdrajców, ukaraliśmy przywódców ich wojsk. Jej wysokość... Wiele zdziałała. Przywołała wielką burzę śniegu, pośród niej zaczął wędrować najeżony lodowymi kolcami gigant: najemni żołdacy matki dezerterowali ze strachu, z łatwością ich rozgromiliśmy, gdy malały liczby... -Jakże uroczo wiedzieć, iż moja siostrzyca poratowała wasz królewski zad w chwili potrzeby- odpowiedziała przesłodzonym głosem Anna, dygając jednocześnie – widoczna kpina. Pobledli służący zarówno Feliksa jak i księżniczki Arendelle, jakby zastanawiając się w jaki sposób zostanie stracona za obrazę jego majestatu. On jednakże spokojnie uniósł dłoń, by dać znak, że chce kontynuować. -Królowa również zdecydowała, iż wyruszy na czele niewielkiego, zamaskowanego oddziału do wioski, gdzieśmy zlokalizowali zdrajców, przyglądających się bitce z kościelnej wieży. Wdali się w potyczkę ze strażą. Kilku z nich pogoniło jaśnie panią... Zagnali ją do lasu, a tam... Nawet nasze psy nie były w stanie uchwycić woni ni jaśnie pani, ni jej rumaka- zakończył, a jego głos niemalże łamał się: mimo wszystko jednak trzymał formę. Zdawał się być skrzętnym uczniem Elsy, wcześniej tak zręcznie zachowującej kamienną twarz. Teraz jednakże nieobecnej. Zaginionej. Być może martwej. Anna załamała dłonie, skryła w nich usta, by powstrzymać suchy, pełen bólu szloch cisnący się na pogryzione z niepokoju wargi. Obróciła się, padła w ramiona Kristoffa, król Feliks zaś odprawił służbę. Wstał z tronu, zbliżył się powoli do przybyszy z Arendelle. -Nie znaleźliśmy jej ciała, nie znaleźliśmy ciała rumaka. Nie znaleźliśmy też rumaka na wolności. Jest prawdopodobieństwo, iż twa siostrzyca dalej żyje... Być może jest ranna, ale żyje- odwrócił na chwilę wzrok, jakby nie mogąc znieść tego, że nie tylko siebie, ale i siostrę swej małżonki właśnie karmi być może płonną nadzieją. Anna spojrzała na niego, na chwilę przymknęła oczy. Czyżby...? Wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń, postąpiła ku szwagrowi krok. -Bracie- powiedziała niegłośno. Najpierw wydawało się, że nie zrozumiał iż to on został nazwany bratem. Zaraz jednak uniósł na nią zbolałe spojrzenie i zobaczył odbicie własnego bólu w równie rozgoryczonych oczach szwagierki. No tak, brat. Siostra. -Siostro- odpowiedział ponuro. -Znam ją dobrze, prędzej zbudowała kolejny lodowy pałac niż oddała życie- jej słowa miały podsycić ich obopólną nadzieję jeszcze bardziej. Oboje chcieli się wzajemnie łudzić jak najdłużej, zaś Kristoff, wieczny realista na połowicę z pesymistą, złożył ręce na piersi. Nie chciał komentować, choć podejrzewał jak beznadziejnymi są te próby zachowania pamięci o Elsie jako zaginionej miast martwej. *** -Ciotko Agnetho! Pozwól mi udać się do miasteczka- słodko-błagalny ton, jakby wcale nie miała już niemal dwudziestu dwóch lat. Niewinny, dziewczęcy uśmiech, jakby nie była mężatką. Prośby o pozwolenie, jakby wcale nie była królową dwóch krajów. -O, znowu zaczynasz, panieneczko! Idź lepiej przepierz szmatki, w których żem cię znalazła, tylko z dala mnie od wioski póki nie masz pamięci!- starsza kobiecina, okoliczna leśna wiedźma z długim po kolana siwym warkoczem. Zabawna kobiecina. Prawie trzy tygodnie wcześniej niemal przed samym jej domem ta dziewczyna o jasnej jak śnieg skórze i niemal tak jasnych oczach, w wyjątkowo bogatym stroju, z przebitym strzałą bokiem z którego tryskała na białą sierść jej konia krew idealnie pasująca barwą do sukni, zsunęła się z jękiem z siodła, uciskając ranę wokół sterczącego drzewca strzały, wprost w leśne poszycie. Kobieta, widząc przez okno chatki białego konia wyjadającego zimozielone gałęzie krzewów rosnących w jej przydomowym ogrodzie, wyszła by go schwytać bądź przegonić – jednak pośród ciemności nocy dostrzegła jasność rąk oraz twarzy i włosów, których ciasny splot rozwinął się w nieporządny warkocz. Zabrała ją do siebie, kurowała. Dziewczyna zdawała się nie pamiętać nic – ona zaś, będąc znachorką, szybko postawiła diagnozę: „Złe humory ze strzałą weszły, do głowy uderzyły. Zaleczymy ranę, zajmiemy się humorami, wróci pamięć. No, no, panieneczko, jak cię zwać będziem, co? Hm... Tarja. Dobre imię.”. -Ale... -A,a,a, Tarja! Bierzesz brudy i nad strumień!- zamachnęła się na Elsę ścierką z szorstkim, sympatycznym śmiechem starszej, dziwnej kobiety. Elsa, czy też raczej w tamtym czasie: Tarja, uniosła kosz z praniem, wsparła jeden jego bok o talię, drugą stronę podtrzymywała ręką. Przytupnęła na ledwo już zmrożonej ziemi chodakami o drewnianej, grubej podeszwie, i powędrowała, podśpiewując melodię z poprzedniego życia, tego odciętego od niej barierą szoku oraz strachu, która wzniosła się i przesłoniła księżyc pamięci, gdy, klucząc konno przez las, gdy popołudniowa bitka zmieniła się w wieczorne bezlitosne polowanie na ranionego strzałą umoczoną w truciźnie lisa. Pod obszernymi koszulami z raczej starego już, wysłużonego lnu, pod chłopskimi, połatanymi jupkami, Tarja wciąż nosiła gruby, czasem przeciekający krwią opatrunek. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, ale rana nie chciała się szybko goić, jakby trucizna, choć babka podała Elsie odtrutkę, działała dalej, jątrząc i rozdzierając na nowo. -Tarja!- od drugiej strony potoku szedł chłopiec mający jakieś dziesięć lat. Młoda królowa nie pamiętająca o żadnej ze swych koron uniosła wzrok sponad prania, dmuchnęła w jasne pasmo włosów, które wymknęło się spod czarnej, kwiecistej chustki wykończonej frędzlami. Uśmiechnęła się do chłopca. -Feliks, witaj! Czyżby z panią matką było już dobrze?- przywitała go z uśmiechem, kończąc przepierkę czerwonej spódnicy od swej bitewnej sukni. Odłożyła ją na kamień, do reszty czystego prania, wstała z klęczek wycierając dłonie w fartuch. Feliks przebiegł przez nisko zawieszony, wąski mostek, podbiegł do Elsy podekscytowany. -Targ do wsi przyjechał, a z targiem rycerze, królowej szukają!- Elsa zaśmiała się, rozczochrała mu włosy. -Żeś wymyślił, Feliks! Rycerze z targiem! -Ano jak panią matkę kocham, Tarja!- położył rączkę zwiniętą w pięść gdzieś na mostku myśląc, że tam właśnie jest serce. Spojrzał na pacjentkę znachorki z dziecięcą powagą. -Ciotka Agnetha mi do miasteczka iść nie pozwala, mówi, że jeszcze zbyt chora jestem- odpowiedziała na to, znów klękając przy strumieniu i sięgając po kolejną brudną sztukę odzieży oraz kostkę mydła sklejonego z popiołu oraz przetopionego zwierzęcego tłuszczu. -Na zdrową wyglądasz- zdziwił się dzieciak marszcząc na moment młode czółko. Dziewczyna przysiadła na piętach, odrzuciła warkocz wyłaniający się spod chustki na plecy, wzruszyła ramionami obejrzawszy się wcześniej na chłopca. -Ja się ciotki słucham, życie mi poratowała. -Ano, rozumiem. To ja idę do znachory, a potem z targu coś ci może przyniosę- znów się wyszczerzył, a Elsa, widząc brak jednej z trójek, zaśmiała się znów i odprawiła go machnięciem mokrej ręki. Uch, znów była naraz głodna, chciała wymiotować i... Sikać. Pędem w krzaki! *** -Myślisz, bracie, że to coś da? -Pojęcia nie mam, chwytam się jednak każdego ostatniego skrawka nadziei- odparł król Feliks z westchnieniem, odwracając się plecami do okna. Przeleżane bezsennie noce odbiły się pod oczami i jego, i Anny, która za namową Kristoffa miała wrócić dnia następnego do Arendelle: „Zaginęła nasza królowa, niech więc księżniczka będąca jedyną następczynią pozostanie bezpieczna.” argumentował – księżniczka zaś nie mogła nie zgodzić się z głosem rozsądku. Kristoff pozostał, a Feliks, wprowadzony przez Annę w tajne plany na jej mariaż z Krisem, zaczął i jego traktować jak brata, Kris zaś odwzajemniał się tym samym. Razem ślęczeli do późna nad kartami w milczeniu, wypatrując wieści, wyglądając na podwórza coraz mniej mgliste, właściwie już bezśnieżne; podwórza na których zaczynały zakwitać pierwsze kwiaty. Maj Nadzieja jeszcze nie była martwa. Wyznaczono nagrodę za informację o możliwym miejscu pobytu królowej – któż jednak mógłby pomyśleć, że Elsa żyje pośród chłopstwa nieopodal pola bitwy, niemal w środku lasu, po strzale mając już jedynie wspomnienie oraz białą, prostą kreskę blizny idącą skośnie po jej lewym boku od linii żeber. Rozsyłano poselstwa do hrabiów, potem: zwykłych arystokratów, by na koniec pytać o nią nawet gołotę. Chłopi zaś, którzy nie mieli nigdy wcześniej okazji zobaczyć nowej królowej, nie wiedzieli że nową pomocnicą Agnethy jest właśnie tytularna pani Arendelle, Południowych Wysp, z urodzenia zaś również pani lodu oraz śniegu. Pani lodu oraz śniegu o mocy uśpionej noszonym podczas całego okresu kuracji sznurkiem drobnych, ognistych kryształów, którym przepasywała się w talii. Krokusy... Krokusy o delikatnych, kielichowatych główkach barwy fioletowej, kołysały się w małym bukieciku przyniesionym przez dziesięcioletniego Feliksa. Tarja najpierw na widok kwiatów uśmiechnęła się, jednak gdy jej palce były tuż-tuż, gdy muskała już łodyżki opuszkami, nagle zachwiała się, oparła o pień drzewa ciężko. -Tarja?- przerażony chłopiec upuścił kwiaty, rzucił się by pomóc przyjaciółce starszej od niego o ponad dwa razy. Znachorka widziała scenkę przez okno chaty i, miast się niepokoić, uśmiechnęła się łagodnie widząc: już niedługo. Mały Feliks pomógł Elsie usiąść na ławce przed domem leśnej wiedźmy. *** -Ciotko Agnetho... -Tak, kochanie, jesteś w ciąży- potwierdziła kobiecina nie odrywając się od garnków bez większych emocji, jakby to było oczywiste. -Ale... -Kto wie? Pamięci brak, to i wiedzy nam brak- wzruszyła ramionami, ale brzmiała wesoło. Rzuciła dziewczynie spojrzenie ponad ramieniem. -Uśmiech, Tarja, to nowa istotka, twoje małe koźlątko. Jeśli pamięć nie wróci, to dzięki niemu nie będziesz już sama na tym padole- młoda dziewczyna, gdy tylko usłyszała potwierdzenie swoich obaw, trzymała dłonie na lekko wybrzuszonej przestrzeni poniżej pępka, a jej twarz wydawała się zdradzać wielkie przerażenie. Poderwała głowę, gdy znachorka wymówiła jej imię. Wysłuchała. „Nie będziesz już sama” rozbrzmiało echem, na co uśmiechnęła się po chwili, może blado, ale... -Tak... Zdaje się, że masz rację, ciotko. -Nie zdaje się, dziecino, rację to ja zawsze mam! Poza tym to chyba można ci już zdjąć te kryształy, skoroś zdrowa- Elsa na te słowa skinęła głową, rozsupłała końce wstążki na której zawieszone były kryształy. Poczuła miły chłód ogarniający powoli całe ciało od czubków palców oraz nosa, po samo dziecko, które wzrastało w jej łonie. Znachorka zastygła w miejscu wyczuwając zmianę. Rzuciła Elsie uważne spojrzenie, po czym capnęła jej dłoń. -Zimna jak lód- mruknęła pod nosem. Wyciągnęła jej koszulę zza paska spódnicy, położyła dłoń ponad dzieckiem. -Cała jak lód- dodała, cofając rękę. Elsa była już przyzwyczajona do podobnych... Dziwactw. Leśna wiedźma spojrzała na nią z zainteresowaniem, jakby dostrzegła w jej obliczu szczegół, którego nie było na początku. -Załóż kryształy z powrotem. Dziecko ducha wyzionie, jak będziesz tak rybio zimna. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania